With the increased functionality of mobile communication devices, particularly in the area of battery powered portable two-way radios, users are more likely to consume significant power from the battery. Many users working in the public safety arena, such as firefighters and police, rely on an uninterrupted power supply from the battery across a variety of environments, including drop, vibration, and water exposure. Interruption in power supply may occur due to weak physical and/or electrical connection between the battery and the communication device. When the battery is reconnected to the communication device, power is restored, but the device may need time to reboot and become fully operational again. Thus, electrical interfaces between the battery and the communication device face some of the toughest challenges to maintain a solid physical and electrical connection across the above said environments.
In tough environments, it would be beneficial to have reliable physical and electrical connection between the battery and the communication device. Prevention of water intrusion would be particularly beneficial. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an improved battery interface assembly for a communication device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.